


Seven to thirteen

by linebos28



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Feels, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linebos28/pseuds/linebos28
Summary: When Reginald has something else to focus on, he doesn't supress Vanya, and Klaus. Ben doesn't die, and Five doesn't travel to the future. Simply because of a couple different factors in the equation.





	1. The gathering

From the start, Reginald knew. Seven children was not enough. To prevent the end of the world, he would need more. For that reason, he kept track of as many of the forty three as possible. It was a hobby of his now. No, his obsession. See if there’s any updates, and he reminds the parents yearly, on the children’s birthday, that his offer still stands. He had heard some point that one of the children had gone missing. Reginald, as well as the family, had searched long and hard. They’d never found her. Deciding his focus was better off elsewhere, he simply kept more tabs on their family, and continued on. While he waited, Reginald attempted to focus on training. It always lingered on the back of his mind.

Then it seemed luck was on his side. There was an explosion in a factory, and two of the children happened to become orphaned through that event. So he received two more.

<><><><><>

Sitting in class, listening to her ancient teacher speak of past events was the most torturous thing in Mary’s life. It was absolutely horrid. She could swear that he had been there when the pyramids were made. His wrinkles, and drooping eyes definitely indicated it.

Her mind often wandered in this class. Whether it be to imagine what drama her best friend had gotten into, or to wonder if her parents were having more fun than her. Although she reasoned with herself they most likely weren’t. They each worked for the coal mine. It was a dangerous, and tough job. Jane, her mother, worked as the coal mine medic. With the large scale business it was becoming, they worked her harder, and harder. Recently they had needed her in the coal mines occasionally as well. Harrison, her father simply worked as one of the miners. Despite them both being busy, Mary liked to imagine them giving each other quick kisses as they passed.

“The remains of their civilization are scattered across the desert. The pyramids, tombstones, and other buildings. They are continuing to research, and they learn more everyday.” The teacher droned on in a monotone. It would all be incredibly interesting if he sounded a little more excited about it.

Perhaps Jillian her friend had some new juicy gossip about her, and her latest boy toy. Jillian had recently become popular with the boys. So they had so much more to gossip over. Although her sudden interest in boys had driven a bit of a wedge between them. She missed hanging out by the river as they had once done. 

Thinking of the time her friend had insulted her to impress a boy, she internally screamed. Someone next to her flinched. Looking over with wide eyes she noticed the new kid. If Jillian’s word was correct, then the boy’s name was Colt, and he had a tendency to shy away from social situations. Giving him a smile, he returned it hesitantly.

Three minutes later Mary’s curiosity got the better of her, and she internally screamed again. For the second time the boy flinched. Then she thought, “I knew it!” Suddenly he seemed nervous. “Promise I won’t tell,” she thought as loudly as she could. 

She kept her word. They became friends, but she never mentioned it. He seemed to be waiting for it though. Mary was keen on keeping her new friend, and she was convinced asking him would drive him away. The many times over the next few weeks that he knew what she was thinking was proof enough to her. They had also found their parents both worked at the coal mine, so their parents got back at the same time. This was incredibly wonderful for their shared playtime.

Before Colt had the chance to speak of it with her, something happened.

Bringing lunch to her parents was a normal wednesday tradition. So Mary sat with her parents, munching on her sandwich between telling her parents about how Colt, and her had caught a fish in the creek. Colt had needed it, so he had taken it, but the experience was what mattered to Mary. 

“Mary, I do believe you should be getting back soon. Otherwise you’ll be late for class,” her mother gently interrupted. “I really do love hearing about your day, but you can always tell us at supper right?”

Her mother received a slight nod, and a smile. “See you later mom.” Packing up, she saw a cat. That was strange to see in the coal mine. For a bit she chased after it. Then she lost the fluffy ball of adorableness. It was too quick. So she walked the rest of the way.

“BOOM.”

Mary woke up near the entrance of the mine. The ground around her was scorched, and people were crowding around her, as well as the coal mine entrance. Taking a closer look, she realized that there were now large rocks blocking the entrance. Mary groaned loudly before coming to a realization. Her parents were still in there. A lone teardrop rolled down her face as she was lead away from the scene.

For the past two weeks Colt, and Mary had been living together. Now sharing another common trait, they had become closer. They had sold Mary’s home, and she had been living with Colt for the past week. The two had both dropped out of school to work. Colt continued to fish, and Mary would cook. They were figuring out a system of doing things. It was by no means easy, but they made it work.

One evening they had both crashed on the couch tiredly. Taking turns with the fire, they each did their part. Mary had even taught Colt how to sow in case if he ever needed to do it when she wasn’t around. They needed to prepare for whatever the future presented them. A knock at the door was not something they hadn’t prepared for, but nonetheless Colt knew the drill and decided to get it.

There stood a man in fancy clothing, with a top hat, and what they had learned was a monocle. 

“Hello child, may I come in? I have an offer you may be interested in.” 

Colt let him in. Mary didn’t like him. Not at all. The deal he had given was what they decided was best. When Colt found out Mary was also one of the forty three children, he was flabbergasted. That’s one of the things that he had not heard her thinking of.

<><><><><>

With his recent success, he became more determined. Despite the girl claiming not to have a power, the boy did. So he was driven to find more. Looking into the cases Reginald found another possibility. One of the children’s family had gone into debt taking care of the boy. He found they had not been receiving the letters. Their employer had been ripping up the letters to keep as many workers as possible. So Reginald went on a two week trip.

<><><><><>

Lazaros had been a surprise according to his mother. In more ways than one. At five he was flying around the house. Yes, flying. He had sprouted wings one day, and they had disappeared promptly after. Taking care of him had been a handful. Especially with five other children. Their mother didn’t know how to stop her kid from flying with the birds. He did that quite often. More recently, he had a new favourite flying buddy. A seagull that seemed much more respectful than the other birds. It had even brought him a strawberry once.

His father, and his older brother were able to provide for their whole family, but their living conditions weren’t the best. Some nights they went without food, and they owed a large debt to a man for helping them when his father was sick, and they had an unexpected baby. 

The children all went to a good school. Except the oldest, Alfio. They were learning english together because apparently that was important. Many english businessmen were coming, and Alfio had become a translator for them. It was strange that their older brother made more money than their father, but it was definitely a good motivator to learn english.

When a man showed up at their door speaking english, Lazaros was excited. Perhaps this was his opportunity to show his understanding of english.

The man offered them a deal. A deal that would fully get them out of debt, and their poor father could stop being overworked at that horrid manufacturing plant. 

His parents had fought it. They didn’t want to lose their son. After some persuasion, they agreed. Lazaros had pulled out the begging card as well as pushing the idea of better schooling, and there being more opportunities where he was going. So they eventually let their youngest surprise go, and they knew they would miss him greatly. They hoped that they would see him again some day.

<><><><><>

Once the academy had began going on missions, a family reached out to him this time. Their child had decided to join them. She knew not of a power that she possessed, but she could fight. That was a good enough opportunity. Perhaps he could find what they could not.

<><><><><>

The children hadn’t had any warning. Suddenly she’d walked into their training with a smug smirk. When Reginald asked Five to fight her, they had looked at him as if he was crazy.  
They hadn’t expected her to beat him with ease. Klaus, and Colt had immediately noticed when she had walked in. Everything went quiet. This just vexed them further. 

Five on the other hand was pissed. A girl names Stella had just beat him. He demanded a rematch. She accepted the challenge. This time he had attempted to jump to behind her, but he couldn’t jump. She had taken him down in seconds. 

Then Diego took her on. His dagger missed her altogether. Reginald demanded Luther try to lift something heavy. He couldn’t. Last but not least, he had asked Klaus, and Colt if he could hear the voices. Receiving the answer, he knew enough.

Continuing on with their training, Klaus couldn’t help giggling when he noticed Five glaring at Stella.

<><><><><>

Reginald was satisfied that he had enough, but if the opportunity presented itself, then he would spring to action. Which was exactly what happened when he found one of the parents had disowned their child. This one was a nuisance to find. Finally Reginald had figured out a pattern, and sent out a couple of the academy children. They had brought him back kicking, and screaming.

<><><><><>

Entering the bus, Five, Luther, Diego, and Stella sat down together in the middle of the bus. There were few people on the bus, but there was one boy blatantly staring at their group. He was staring at them with his piercing hazel eyes. He may have been tall, have tattoos, large shadows under his eyes, and dark hair, despite that, he still looked young.

“Excuse me,” the boy looked back as if she would be talking to someone else, but there was no one else there. “Yes you, you dolt. Quit staring at us like we’re objects to be analyzed.” 

Five had glared at Stella for the wonderful comparison. If it weren’t for her, he would have been in the future right now. The annoyance had followed him outside, and left him unable to even jump. She had greater endurance so there was no point in running. Grumpily he’d come back inside. Of course he’d been in trouble, but he got over it.

Looking back over at the dark haired boy, Five realized how shocked he looked.

“You’re… You’re not supposed to be able to see me,” he had muttered confusedly. 

Stella gave him a look. “You’re solid aren’t you? Why wouldn’t we see you?” Sometimes Stella was a little slow.

When he raced off the bus at the next stop, Five raced after. Soon to be followed by the others. They had quite the game of cops and robbers. Eventually they got him, and brought him back. The only reason they had was because a bear had shown up, and he’d fallen on his butt, only to be saved by the ones he was previously running from.

<><><><><>

In retrospect, they should have taken Allison on their mission. Nevertheless, their mission had been completed. New security measures had to be placed around the academy to keep him around. The previous family quickly let Reginald sign any needed adoption papers. Although he did threaten to leave if Reginald told anyone his name. So they called him Slip. 

<><><><><>

That was how seven became twelve.


	2. Getting to know each other, and findings

Mary walked into a room full of her siblings. If you could call them that. It was weird how their lives had turned around so much. 

On the left sat Diego, Lazaros, and Ben who were all working on their english homework. Ben had already finished of course, but he was always willing to help the other two as they learned. Allison, Stella, and Vanya had formed a girl group on one couch. They were whispering to each other, and they would burst out laughing not long after. Then Klaus was laying on the table talking to Colt about how to deal with the voices. As usual Slip sat as hidden as possible in a corner sulking. Then on the floor sat Luther, and Five looking grumpy. Both sat glaring at the girl gang formed on the couch.

“Hey Normie, what’s the plan for today?” Stella asked with her incredibly clever nickname.

Mary was the only one that didn’t seem to have an ability, and Stella seemed intent on reminding her. Mary knew better than to give in to her petty insults. “Well as you know, Sir Reginald asked us to hang out.”

“Get on with it already,” Slip demanded.

Giving a slight exasperated look at Slip, she continued, “So the topic of today is becoming closer as a family.” Certain people shot glares at her again, and there were groans. “Don’t shoot the messenger guys. So we’re actually playing games today.”

Klaus’s arms shot up as far as they could go, and a muffled, “Yay!” was shouted. Him being face down, this looked quite silly, but they paid him no mind.

“Ever heard of two truths and a lie?” One to seven had no idea, while the rest did. Mary gave a quick explanation. “Sound good?” There was a murmur of yeses. 

“I’ll start,” Colt spoke up. There was a twinkle in his eye, and Mary knew this would start of quite interestingly. “My first word was a swear. I once outed a couple while they were still a secret. I told about a teacher’s affair that I heard about through his thoughts, and spread it around the school.” There was a general consensus that the last one had to be the lie.Stella believed it would be the one about his first word being a swear. “Nope, I never outed that couple. I kept that one to myself.”

“Ooooh, Colt’s a bad boy!” Vanya managed to get out with a giggle. Slip snorted, and Colt’s cheeks became pinker. 

“I go next!” Lazaros called. “I had first kiss.” A couple ‘ooohs’ went around the room, “I had girlfriend. And…” He seemed to look to the side to think out the words. “I eat fifteen oranges in one time.”

“It’s, I ate fifteen oranges in one go, but close enough,” Ben interrupted. “Was it the girlfriend one?”

“No, it’s the oranges. Fifteen too many,” his accent got thicker with his enthusiasm. A couple people giggled at his excitement. 

Mary looked around. “Who’s next? Slip? Want to have a turn?”

He gave a bored look. “Why not. Alright, let me see.” For a moment he looked at the roof. “I once nearly died, I’m really good at playing the piano, and I killed a man before I came to the academy.” As dark as it seemed, somehow they seemed to have expected that from Slip.

“Was it the Piano one?” Luther asked.

“Nope.” Slip popped the end for a dramatic effect. “I’ve gotten no where near dying. I’m not stupid enough to get myself killed. Nor injured enough to nearly die.”

Five decided it was his turn. “Okay, I hate Stella, I hate Reginald, and I hate Pogo.” Stella’s middle finger went up.

“Easy!” Diego shouted. “You do-don’t hate Pogo.” Five glared at him. Who didn’t Five glare at though?

This was getting a little too negative for Mary. She was trying to think of a way to make it more positive when, Stella, and Allison started screaming. Shortly after Vanya, Diego, and Klaus followed. “Mouse!” They were shouting. Mary grinned, and picked it up. She’d seen it around, and it was friendly. 

“That thing could have a disease! Get it out of your hands before you start spreading whatever it has!” Came from the chandelier. Atop it sat Five looking terrified. Colt, Mary, and Slip lost it. They had grown up with rat issues so one mouse wasn’t a big deal.

<><><><><>

“Should I ask why you have a knife in your bag?” Klaus asked.

Mary’s eyebrow went up, and a smirk fell on her face. “It’s a dagger. And no you shouldn’t.”

“Alright. My lips are sealed.” Klaus stalked off to go bug someone.

Mary really enjoyed Klaus’ fun exterior, but she was worried about him. One time she’d woken him up to make sure he was ready before Reginald wanted them there for breakfast, and she found him having a nightmare. It took her six minutes to calm him down. She could only hope Klaus would go to someone when the ghosts got too bad. Whether it was her, Ben, Colt, she didn’t care as long as Klaus had someone to go to. Not many people seemed to notice which was what worried her a lot.

Bumping into someone, she found Stella on the floor, and mad at her. “Get out of my way Normie.”

“My names Mary. Hope your brain can comprehend that,” she called after the dark haired bob that seemed perfectly in place at all times. For the pure fury in the girl, she sure was small. 

Suddenly Diego raced across the hall. “Where’s my dagger!” 

Klaus walked by with a cup of milk, and pretended to zip his lips as passed.

As she neared the kitchen she spotted Stella again, then Slip suddenly appeared beside Mary. Most likely only due to Stella’s presence. It still bugged Slip that he wasn’t always able to go invisible. “What, are you stalking me now?” Mary asked. 

“Just trying to find out what your power is. Maybe it’s talking to animals? You’re sure fond of them.”

“Nice to see that you’re not fully self centered Slip.” She called as she left for her room holding her breakfast. “ I doubt you’ll find out my power if I don’t know what it is myself.”

She closed the door behind her, and let out a sigh. Nearly jumping, she spotted Colt sitting on her bed staring at her. At this point she was convinced she would never be used to living with fifteen people. Fourteen if you didn’t count Pogo.

“You lied,” Colt spoke straightforwardly. “You just thought you were glad he didn’t know about your power.” Mary didn’t know how to respond. She’d kept the secret for her whole life. Even living with people with abilities didn’t make her want to share her own. Now Colt was glaring at her as if she’d betrayed him. In a way she had. She had multiple times she could have told him. “How could you lie to us?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” How could she explain it to him? “I don’t trust Reginald. I told you that from the start.” 

“Yeah I get that!” The blond haired boy’s voice raised. “But you could have told me! Apparently you don’t trust me either!” Apparently he had enough, because he stormed out.

“Wait, no, please wait!” It was too late. He was already gone. A tear fell down her face, and she quickly wiped it away.

“Trouble in paradise.” Slip spoke before he slipped out the door.

Mary threw the porcelain statue she had made at the door.. Instantly she regretted it. Falling back onto her bed, she wondered how she could fix this.


End file.
